


In meinen Träumen bringe ich dich um

by mllesatine



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Er würde nie einen gedankenlosen Satz, nie die unzensierte Wahrheit hören."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In meinen Träumen bringe ich dich um

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für die ficathon_de Wunschwochen im Dezember 2008 für [](http://raubkatze.insanejournal.com/profile)[**raubkatze**](http://raubkatze.insanejournal.com/)s Prompt: "Riki redet während er schläft, Iason hört's", zuerst [hier](http://community.livejournal.com/ficathon_de/7623.html?thread=1081543#t1081543) erschienen. Da es schon eine ganze Weile her ist, dass ich die OVA gesehen habe, war ich unsicher bezüglich der Charakterisierung. Die Fic ist deswegen auch ziemlich vage.

Er wurde von einer Stimme geweckt und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er begriff, dass die Stimme von Riki kam, der schlafend neben ihm lag. Iason starrte in die Finsternis und lauschte.

Riki konnte sein Schweigen wie eine Waffe benutzen. Es war die einzige Waffe, die er besaß. Sicher, Iason konnte ihn zum Reden bringen, aber er würde nie einen gedankenlosen Satz, nie die unzensierte Wahrheit hören. Alles, was er bekam, musste er Riki entreißen.

Und jetzt redete Riki im Traum, aber Iason verstand nicht, was er sagte.

Die Worte hatten keinen Sinn, wiederholten sich, kratzten an der Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins, ohne zu ihm durchzudringen. Ein paar Mal hörte er seinen eigenen Namen und musste sich stark beherrschen, um Riki nicht zu wecken. Er war sogar in die Träume seines Pets vorgedrungen.

Rikis Schlaf wurde unruhiger. Er wälzte sich umher und zerrte seine Decke nach unten, obwohl es ziemlich kühl im Zimmer war. Dann hörte er auf zu reden. Iason wartete noch einige Minuten in der Hoffnung, Riki würde noch etwas sagen, aber der Traum war zuende. Schließlich hielt Iason es nicht mehr aus, packte Rikis Schuler und rüttelte ihn wach.

Riki riss erschrocken die Augen auf und schaute sich verwirrt um. Dann erkannte er Iason und sah ihn abwartend an. Pets konnten wahrscheinlich nicht so gut in der Dunkelheit sehen, dachte Iason.

„Du hast geträumt“, sagte er fast widerwillig. Seine Aufregung war wie weggeblasen. Eben noch hatte er gedacht, Riki endlich näher zu kommen, aber Rikis Gesichtsausdruck belehrte ihn nun eines Besseren.

Rikis Augenbrauen kletterten in die Höhe und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem abschätzigen Lächeln.

„Habe ich im Schlaf geredet?“

„Das hast du.“

Riki streichelte mit einer Hand über seinen nackten Oberkörper und Iason konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihm gebannt dabei zuzusehen. Seine Hand glitt über seinen Bauch und verschwand schließlich unter der Bettdecke, die ihm nur bis zu den Hüften reichte.

„In meinen Träumen bringe ich dich um“, flüsterte Riki. Seine Stimme liebkoste Iason wie ein stumpfes Messer.

„Weißt du nicht, dass du mir nicht entkommen kannst? Weder hier“, er schob seine eigene Hand unter die Decke, „noch in deinen Träumen.“

Riki verstummte und Iason gab sich mit seinem Körper zufrieden, obwohl er wusste, dass er so nie Rikis Geist besitzen würde. Für einen Moment – zwischen Schlafen und Wachen, wenn alle Menschen am verletzlichsten sind – hatte er den nackten Zorn in Rikis Augen gesehen. Erst dann hatten die Worte, die er zuvor gehört hatte, einen Sinn ergeben. Und jetzt tilgte er diese Worte aus seinem Bewusstsein und ließ sich von der perfekten Fügsamkeit seines Pets ablenken. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Ein Leben ohne Illusion war wie Schlaf ohne Träume.


End file.
